Tainted Lilly
by xxMuseiAkumuxx
Summary: What hapens when Hinata is sick and tierd of being called weak? Well she leaves and now she's in the arms of the Akatsuki, and she dosent even mind. Whats more shes kick asss now! Watch out people! Now edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I'm Musei Akumu and my idiot brother Ren dared me to write this story for him.**

_Hi I'm Ren and this is gonna' be fun! I dared her to write about Hinata some how joining the akatsuki. Its fun torturing her__J_

**That's so wrong. Well any way me no own so don't sue.**

_Yup she don't got a dime to her name._

**But I got like 3 pennies. Oh and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.J**

_Yays smores!_

**Chapter one**

Blood was running freely out of my mouth and, my body acked from the intense training I did. Collapsing on the cool grass I gazed up at the stars caressed by black velvet I let my mind wander. Burden, useless, weak. Those words made me push on each day. Training to become stronger. I wanted to prove them wrong so bad it hurt. And iv grown much stronger I'm waiting for the right time to let loose my true power.

Standing up on wobbly feet I began to trug home. It was already well past mid night. I creped silently into the house. One thing not even my team mates knew about me was I am a master of stealth. And also silent killing.

Collapsing onto my bed I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Hinata!" boomed an angry voice recognized immediately as my fathers. I slipped on some clothes and dashed down stairs. Only one though going through my head I forgot to make father and hinbi breakfast.

"Your worthless." I cringed at his words "I gave you one task fix the and you even manage to screw that up." His words are always cruel to me. I am a burden to every one would it be better if I just disappeared?

After eating breakfast I headed out to the Hokage tower. Lady 5th said she needed to speak to me.

Finally arriving I almost opened the door but stopped when I heard "She's a burden to all of us!" I didn't know what they were talking about but some thing told me to stay and listen.

Deciding to eavesdrop I activated my beyakugan and hid my chakra. Kiba, Kurini sensei, Shino, and Naruto were inside with the Hokage.

"Hinatas holding us all back!" Kiba why have you betrayed me?

"I hate to agree with him but has right" Shino too? I felt tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"As her sensei I must say she shows no potential." by now tears had started to fall.

"Well what do you think Naruto?" asked lady 5th. Yes Naruto would defend me.

"I haven't gone on many missions with her but the ones I have she was the weakest link." I couldn't hear any more I dashed out of that building and ran straight into the forest. I kept running until I reached a destination I didn't even know I was aiming for. Amazing what happens when you run while sad your legs take you to the safest place you know.

Coming hear always calmed me down. It was a small water fall surrounded by trees on all sides. Sun streamed through in little patches. The water fall ended into a small pool. All around were flowers, humming birds, and butterflies.

I curled up into a little ball and started to cry. All of my 'friends' everyone betrayed me. They think I'm weak. That im holding them back. What am I gona' do now? By now I started to shake.

I could leave. The thought hit me like a tone of bricks. I could leave! What was stopping me? Nothing!

First things first. Act like nothing has happened. Make a faux body. Come up with a new name. finally leave. What was stoping me? Nothing!

**I know the akatsuki aren't in the story yet **

_That's for sure_

**Why are you even hear? **

_Cuz' I wana' torture you_

**Any ways I will have them in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so, so sorry! I know I have rely bad spelling for a 14 year old but I've been trying to work on it. So again I'm sorry and thanks to everyone for reviews and constructive criticism. **

**Chapter two**

Today was finally the day it was two days after my so called friends backstabbed me. No one suspected a thing ether I must be a rely good actor or they must rely not care. The faux body was in the bath tub with both wrists cut and on the walls written in fake blood was the words "I'll see you all in hell". I think it's very convincing.

But even after that their was still more to go. I had to make my self unrecognizable. So I wore my mothers things; a black tank top that clung to me and extended gust past my chest with clingy black shorts that stopped mid calf over top of it I wore a short skirt with lavender out lining. It was slit up the side to grant easy axis to the sea bone holsters that wrapped around my thighs. Over the tank top I had on a lavender zip up sweat shirt with an angry wolf face tattoo style on the back. But that alone still wasn't enough so I cut my hair short. It gust grazed over my shoulders.

In my pack I carried food and water, money, a picture of all the people I had once loved, and my mothers necklace.

I stood in front of the village gate my hart was pounding with the realization of what I was going to do.

It wasn't to late I could still go back. Clean up the mess in the bathroom and pretend I never even though of this. No! What they did was unforgivable I cant go back to that horrible life. I've thought of this day for way to long!

Gathering up my courage I took a sea bone needle and slashed it through the village symbol. I was leaving today but I'm making my self an oath I will be back and I will prove them all wrong.

I decided from now on my name will be Lilly. I knew Hinata would not survive in this new world. I couldn't be shy or hesitant to kill I no longer have that lugury. I no longer could be sheltered as I was before.

I've been taking lives. At first it was hard I wont lie. It was hard taking another life. Gaining off of it. But it got easier I became more stealthy and stronger. Stronger in both fighting and the hart. It's pretty ironic when your on your own knowing nobody's got your back, you learn a lot quicker than when your in a village surrounded my friends.

Most of my money comes in by way of bounty hunting. It was quite simple to tell the truth. Memorize the faces, find them even if it means relying on rumors, kill them, and finally bring them to the collector*.

Well so far its been a month since I left. And I don't really regret it. My bangs have grown out and become spiky. And it seems my stutter was only their because I was around people I feared/liked so now it was gone. And to top it all of every one still thinks I'm Lilly.

I've also noticed that I'm a lot more care free. I no longer look for any ones approval and I have new found pride and confidence. I think leaving was a good ida.

**Kakuzu's POV**

"Come on Kakuzu cant you count your danm money when we get back to the base!" Yelled Hidan for the millionth time.

"No! I have to make sure the moneys all hear so shut up or I'll kill you!"

"Oh I wish!"

"Could you two just shut up? Your giving me a head ache and I just got hear!" yelled a feminine voice from behind. Hidan and I both spun around to see who it was.

"You think you can tell us what to do bitch?" sneered you guessed it Hidan. It was so like him to antagonize some one who he had no idea the strength of. She had short black hair and pupil less lavender eyes.

"Call me that again and we'll gust see now wont we."

"Bitch"

In a split second Hidan's head was off. I had one thought running through my head 'she didn't even seem to move'. where as the collector* seemed not even bothered by it.

"So what do you have for me today Lilly?" he said.

"Three guys that I happened to run into."

"What level is she on?" I asked butting into the conversation. I was getting tired of Hidan always nagging on these missions. It would be nice to actually have a bounty hunting partner that could do their job, and not take 30 minuets to sacrifice one person(while laughfing and being very very loud).

"Same as you…."he said than paused thoughtfully "thou she is a bit rough around the edges."

"Well kid-"

"My names not kid it's Lilly."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her spunk "You got spunk I like it."

"So what were you going to say?"

"I think that I might gust train you."

"Why?" she asked drawing out the word.

"An act of kindness…."

"Bull shit! I would love to believe in kindness as much as the next guy. But the simple fact is kindness isn't without it's price." well it was odvious the kid was hurt before by people she deeply trusted.

"I've been looking for a better bounty hunting partner. He's way to annoying." I said wile poking Hidan's head with my foot and ignoring the multipule curses earned from him "And I like the fact that were basically on the same level, so I wont have to train you that much."

"I guess I could use some new tactics." she finally replied

"Alright met me back hear tomorrow morning for training"

**Boo Yah Hinata's got kick ass game. And as for the collector guy I didn't know his real name ya know the one Kakuzu gave the body of the monk to. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever I gust had a lot of things pop up. Well without further waiting hears chapter three.**

"Hinata! Hinata! Time to wake up sleepy head!" shouted Hinabi while pounding on her sister's door. "I'm coming in if you don't open up…..one…..two….three!"

A blood curtailing scream ripped through the house followed by hysterical crying. Everyone in the house darted towards the second floor only to find a disturbing sight before them as they made their was to the bathroom.

Hinata was in the bath tub wrists slit, and her blood flowing over the tubs edges like a crimson waterfall. Mixed with once pure water. Hiashi shook his head sadly and went down stairs to make the long awaited funeral for his daughter, as Neji held a crying Hinabi.

Three days later

It wasn't uncommon for it to rain in the konoha. But it was uncommon on a day such as this. Today was Hinata's funeral. They were all gathered around her casket dressed in a depressing black.

If Hiashi was sad he didn't show it. He stood like a rock with one hand on his daughters back trying to comfort her. Lee and Guy were both crying about a life lost so quickly. Neji was holding TenTen as she cried wile a few silent tears ran down his cheek Shino was trying to stay tough but it wasn't working. Naruto was holding a crying Sakura and trying not to cry himself. And for once Choji was'nt eating.

Every one of them were thinking about what she wrote in her own blood. **"I'll see you all in hell."** Questions ran through all of their minds. Did she rely mean it? Is that how much she hated us? Why would she take her own life?

But there was one person who had a different questions running through his mind. "Why did she fake her own death?" "Did she think that was the only way out?" That person was Kiba and he was determent to find out why she did it.

**I know its not as long as some of my others but what do you think?**


End file.
